Vacation to Florida
by Dolphin64575
Summary: As a reward for their work, Team Gibbs in it's entirety get's a long weekend trip to Disney World. Contains Tiva, McAbby, and some Gabby. Slight spoilers for 'Bloodbath' and 'Frame Up'.
1. Friday: Arriving

Gibbs walked in on Thursday, full of authority.

"McGee."

"Yes, boss?"

"Go to Abby's lab, get her, Ducky, and Palmer up here."

"Yes, boss." When the elevator opened for the group to get out, Gibbs instead marched a mystified Tony and Ziva inside. After flipping the shut-down switch in his 'office', he faced the team to announce the good news.

"You all remember how Abby bought everyone music-players for Christmas a while back? Well, since you've all worked so hard the last few months, the Director approved a long weekend vacation to Florida. Meet me at the airport at 7 AM tomarrow." Satisfied, he got the elevator moving and listened to the excited chatter.

"I say, Jethro, smashing job! Did you know..."

"Just imagine, McGeek. Lots of women wearing nothing but..."

"...that mouse, what was his name?"

"Ziva, are you talking about Mickey Mouse?" Gibbs grinned, imagining his little family on vacation.

The next day, Gibbs met everyone out front of the airport, giving them their boarding passes. Apparently in thanks, they all brought their fearless leader coffee. Abby arrived first, only shortly behind Gibbs.

"Morning, Gibbs! Brought you a pick-me-up, but you already have one, so I'll just leave it here for later!" Babbling as usual, he gave her a peck on the cheek and a ticket.

"Morning, Abs. Did you sleep last night? Nevermind, I know you didn't. Hey, you might want to watch all the black, Florida gets _pretty_ hot."

McGee got there next, with a composition book, presumably to write ideas for his novel. He grinned sheepishly, glancing at the coffee in Gibbs's hand, the one on the sidewalk, and the one he held. Gibbs just set the new one by the other full, and gave the Probie his ticket. Ziva proffesionally put her coffee with the others accepted her ticket. Palmer looked surprised, Ducky simply laughed, and DiNozzo tried to hide his behind his back.

Team Gibbs stowed their luggage and took their seats with little hassle. Approximately halfway through the flight, Gibbs stood to stretch and check on everyone. McGee was writing in his notebook, Abby was holding Bert and painting her nails, Tony was attempting to keep Ziva awake, Ducky was napping, and Palmer was reading.

When they had managed to get off the plane, find their luggage, and get outside, they were sweating from the heat. Everyone welcomed the air-conditioning of the 2 van-taxis it took to get them all to the hotel.

Upon arrival, Gibbs strode up to the reception desk and spoke to the woman.

"Seven rooms, booked for the name 'Gibbs', spelled General-Indigo-Bravo-Bravo-Sergeant." He also signed his name in ASL, twice. She stared blankly for a second, then rushed to put the information in her computer and get their room keys. The group shared a knowing glance, Boss-man had that effect on people. The seven of them took up nearly half the hallway, Tony joked about having a party. In 326 was Gibbs, next to him, in 328, was McGee, DiNozzo in 330, with Ziva at the end of the row in 332. Across the hall from Gibbs, in 327, was Abby, next to Ducky in 329, with Palmer as the odd man out in 331.

They were all sweltering hot, so they agreed to change into swimsuits and meet at the hotel pool. Tony arrived first, in red hawaiian-print trunks, joined shortly by Ziva in a rust-coloured one-piece with gauzy matching sarong. Ducky opted for naval-issue blue shorts and a white tee, Gibbs in the same, sans shirt. Palmer wore blue hawaiian-print with yellow flowers and a yelow tee, but read a book instead of entering the water. Abby appeared in men's black swimtrunks with white skulls printed on them, and a skimpy black bikini top that showed off her cross tattoo. McGee was last in, wearing green trunks decorated with the 'pi' symbol, and an MIT tee-shirt. They started a rowdy game of 'chicken' that quickly cleared the pool of its previous occupants. After explaining the game to Ziva, she climbed quickly on top of Tony, leaving a flustered McGee to carry Abby.

"It's ok, Timmy." She laughed, clambering up. "We're all adults." They tried valiantly, but the probie couldn't manage to balance his partner. Chuckling, Gibbs swam over and took the spot under the goth. He shot her a look that clearly said 'no funny business', and they all laughed when she stuck her tongue out in response.

With all the commotion and noise, the other pool-goers quickly left. They coaxed Ducky into a round of marco-polo, but he soon sat out, followed by Gibbs. The four younger agents continued playing, although Tony would peek and try to touch the girl's breasts. These actions earned him many smacks on the back of the head.

In all the rough-housing, the girls' hair-ties had fallen off. Ziva got an idea and whispered in Abby's ear. They both giggled, and Tony watched, intrigued by the barest hint of girl-on-girl action. The duo swam over to an oblivious Palmer, thouroughly wet their hair, then shook their heads like dogs, drenching the ME's helper. They shot off from the pool wall and resurfaced farthet away, laughing.

One by one, the team grabbed towels and headed to bed, until it was just the two caffeine addicts floating alongside each other.

"Abs, you should go to bed."

"'Loook who's calling the pot black', Gibbs." She quoted, grinning when he splashed her.

"Does Florida have Caff-Pow!?" He wondered aloud.

"I don't know, I sure hope so. Are you going through boat-withdrawl yet?"  
"Very funny." At that point, a hotel staffer came in to shoo them out.

"Excuse me, folks, I'm sorry, but I have to shut down the pool area now."  
"What time is it?" Abby whined.

"Eleven o'clock, miss." Abby groaned and swam to the shallow end. Gibbs chuckled at her reaction and followed her to the towels.

They returned to their rooms and Gibbs turned on the TV to check the weather. After assuring that the next day would be sunny, he came down from his coffee-high, dreaming of taking his boat out on the water.


	2. Saturday: Disney World

**Saturday**

After eating breakfast, the team searched for a Caff-Pow! for Abby. Unfortunately, it was not to be found.

"You gonna be ok?" Gibbs asked his favourite little lab rat.

"I'll manage." She replied brightly, but they were all wary of her caffeine deprivation.

At Disney, the team had loads of fun. Palmer threw up after The Little Teacups ride, they shoved Tony and Ziva onto The Tunnel of Love, and Abby convinced McGee to join her on The Tower of Terror. Gibbs and Ducky just had fun watching everyone else.

Two o'clock rolled around, and they ordered lunch from a convenient restaurant. Gibbs got an iced coffee with his meal, which surprised no-one, but they were all slightly apprehensive as Abby approached the counter.

"… and, um, just a large of, oh, whatever has the most caffeine." She rolled her eyes as the team breathed a sigh of relief.

The Mossad woman sat with a table of guys who had winked at her, Tony ate quickly to flirt with the girls, and Abby calmed Gibbs when a goth boy tried to hit on her.

"One more smart remark like that, DiNozzo, and I'll slap you so hard your grandchildren will feel it." A boy with facial piercings and a mohawk approached the table, speaking to Abby.

"Excuse me, miss, could I borrow your eyeliner? It looks drop-dead sexy on you." Gibbs stood up from the table, glaring down at the boy.

"Listen, punk. I swear, if you lay one finger on my daughter, I will drop-kick your undead ass so far…" The threat worked, and he backed right down.

"So sorry, sir. Meant no offense to you or your daughter. Sorry, miss." He nearly tripped over his own feet in his hurry to leave the restaurant.

"Jeez, Gibbs! You didn't have to tell him you're my _dad_!" she complained jokingly, then signed 'I can look out for myself.' 'I know,' Gibbs replied, 'I just worry about you. Remember Mikal? Chip?' This was apparently the wrong thing to remind her of, as Abby moved her food to Ducky's table and went to chat with the friends of the boy Gibbs had scared off. He could only hope this was due to lack of Caff-Pow! and not something more permanent. Ducky patted his shoulder in sympathy.

While waiting in line for the 'Small World' ride, Abby took Gibbs' personalized Mickey ears and traded them with her own. 'I know you care about me,' she signed, 'and I love you for it.' She hugged him and Gibbs felt just like a forgiven dad. Somewhere along the boat ride, Tony and Ziva's ears were switched, a fact that made Abby very happy.

"Rule Twelve, you two." Gibbs reminded them jokingly.

The rest of the afternoon passed with lighthearted banter, and Ducky got to finish a story or two for once. Tony got multiple phone numbers, and a growing lump on the back of his head.

As the day wore on, though, tempers rose as steadily as the heat. Abby hadn't had her normal intake of caffeine, and as they boarded the hotel shuttle, she was definitely crashing. The team left that particular minefield to their 'Fearless Leader', who had the best chance of getting out alive.

Gibbs sat next to the young woman and stroked her shoulder, willing her to remain calm. When they got to the hotel, the goth took the stairs instead of joining the group on the crowded elevator. As he rounded the corner to their hallway, Gibbs saw the door across from his own slam shut. He asked the team to give their forensic scientist her privacy, and they all agreed.

They were hanging out in each others rooms and the hallway, when they heard a sudden, loud report. Instinctually reaching for the guns they weren't carrying, they ran to the balconies on the north side of the building to see what the problem was. They all grinned ruefully to see that it was not a gunshot that had startled them, but fireworks. Gibbs walked across the hall to fetch 'the basement crew', but Palmer was engrossed in his book. When Abby opened her door, her hair was down, makeup off, and she had the look of the living dead more than usual.

"Go to sleep, Abs. Pretend it's your coffin." She muttered something unintelligible and went to lie down on the bed. Grinning slightly, Gibbs shut the door. Ducky, on the other hand, was more than happy to watch and share odd facts.

"Did you know, Jethro, that the Chinese invented fireworks, and tried to use them to launch their Emperor into space?"

"Yup."

"They also were amazingly addicted to opium. They would get so stoned, they would forget to eat!"

"I know, Duck." They watched the show in silence for a while, until a purple firework exploded, getting the medical examiner going again.

"Ah, did you know that in the middle ages, wearing the color purple was a sign of wealth?"

"Yes, Ducky. It took many under-water snails to dye the cloth, that's why it was so expensive."

"Yes, well then…" Gibbs occasionally wondered if all the man did in his spare time was look up obscure factoids. He could certainly win a trivia game show. When the finale ended, Ducky left and Gibbs went to bed. He saw Tony and Ziva on the balcony one down from his own and McGee between him and the pair. Palmer was likely still holed up in his book, and hopefully Abby was sleeping. Gibbs got into bed and promptly fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	3. Sunday: The Beach

**Sunday**

Gibbs woke and repacked the little that had managed to stray from his small suitcase. He walked down the hall, waking the others and reminding them to do the same. He saved Abby for last, hoping she would be back to her normal perky self with the aid of sleep. She answered the door fully clothed and ready to go, with her bag already packed.

"Morning, Gibbs!"

"Morning, Abs." Chuckling, he went to put Ziva on Tony detail. Tony's door was ajar, so Gibbs walked in, bent down over the sleeping man's head and called loudly in his ear.

"DiNozzo! Up and at 'em!"

"Yes, boss! I'll just…" Tony was standing on his bed, half awake, in his birthday suit before he realized he wasn't at NCIS, but a hotel.

"Cover up, DiNozzo. I'm sending Ziva in in fifteen minutes to keep you awake." He walked next door and knocked on the woman's door. She answered dressed, pulling her wet hair back in her customary ponytail.

"Yes, Gibbs?"

"Do me a favor, go check on Tony in ten minutes, ok?"

"Sure." Walking back to his room, Gibbs heard Ducky's voice coming from his assistant's room.

"Really now, Mr. Palmer, all you've done for two days is read! Would you rather be alphabetizing the cupboards?"

"No, Dr. Mallard." Gibbs grinned and continued on his way, the pair were obviously awake and hopefully packing. They all heard the yell from Tony as his partner entered his room five minutes earlier than he expected. Not long after, Ziva stumbled into the hallway, pushed by Tony. She was laughing, and possibly blushing, but it was hard to know if the tint in her cheeks was from humor, or embarrassing her partner.

After arguing for a while, the team decided to just hang out on one of the beaches until they had to catch their plane.

As they applied sunscreen, Tony couldn't help but swipe a bit into McGee's hair. Gibbs sighed, leaving them to their own devices. After setting up base-camp, Palmer continued to read, and Ziva stretched out to tan as Tony, Abby, and McGee entered the water. Grinning, Gibbs watched Tony wade in, then dive and swim out to a deeper section. McGee made it in up to his waist, while Abby gleefully splashed in as far as she could, then swam over to start a splash-war with her 'big brother'.

Gibbs signed to his surrogate daughter to be careful and remember sunscreen, then walked down to the marina with Ducky.

When he returned to the beach, McGee, Ziva, and Palmer were re-applying sunblock. He found the other two taking turns with a rental boogie-board, and by the time he got their attention, they had burned. Slightly embarrassed, Tony and Abby went to buy aloe from a surf-shack. It was harder to see on the movie-buff, but their forensic scientist alternated between pale and reddish-pink.

"No! Aw, come on!"

"What's wrong, Abs?"

"I've been working this nosferatu glow for months! Now how am I supposed to go clubbing?"

"Well, now you'll remember." He said, grinning. He made to rub her shoulder, but stopped at the burned skin, settling for mussing her hair instead. "Hey Abby, how many times do I have to smack DiNozzo?"

"Hmmm…" She pretended to count on her fingers while jokingly Tony protested.

"No, Gibbs, that's not fair! You weren't here! Foul shot!" Soon they were all in on it, razzing Tony by naming the girls that he had hit on.

"… and the girl with the elf-cut, you know, orange skin, white hair."

"Pixie-cut, Zee. There's her, and that lifeguard, and the lifeguard's sister… Who are we forgetting, Timmy?"

"The twins, and the other lifeguard, that one girl with the waterbottle…" Too soon, it was time to go to the airport. The rest of the trip passed without nearly without incident. Bert was being used as a lap-desk by McGee, and apparently offended some businessmen. When they de-planed, Gibbs got Abby a Caff-Pow! to make up for the lack during vacation. They all seemed glad to get back to their normal lives, and when Gibbs got home he didn't bother unpacking, just went downstairs to make up for time lost on his boat.


End file.
